Promesa
by meiosis2
Summary: Traducción de la historia original "Promise" escrita por haganenobeato. FELIZ DÍA ROYAI!


**Antes de empezar:** Fulmetal no me pertenece y esta historia tampoco. La historia original es de haganenobeato, le podéis encontrar en fanfiction y también en tumblr capthawkeye . tumblr . com (sin espacios). Ella me dio permiso para traducirla, es uno de los fics que escribió para la royaiweek, Día 4 "Promise" y además la historia está acompañada de un dibujo genial de ask-royai-lty (también de tumblr), he usado un trocito del dibujo para la foto del fic. Quien quiera que le pase el link que no dude en pedírmelo. No lo pongo aquí porque es muy largo y no se puede copiar y pegar de fanfiction. Bueno, os invito a que os paséis por su perfil si os gusta leer en inglés porque tiene historias geniales.

...

* * *

 **PROMESA**

Es una mañana tranquila en Central. El día es brillante y una brisa suave alborota su flequillo gris apartándolo de su rostro. Recuerda algunos días como aquel: el Día Prometido y su aparente calma o tal vez un día de orgullo, pasado en un instante, como lo fue el día de la proclamación del último Fuhrer. Los recuerdos en su memoria evocan cuánto ha cambiado todo desde entonces.

Y es que el tiempo pasa inexorable.

Las dolencias se apoderan de sus huesos y sus manos ahora tiemblan. Usa un bastón curvado para apoyarse a cada paso y sus músculos ya no responden con la misma fuerza que en su juventud. La precisión del "Ojo de Halcón" se ve desdibuja con el paso del tiempo. Los años de fortaleza disminuyen con cada día que pasa, pero ella aun lleva consigo la pesada carga de su pasado.

Ahora, una anciana camina en sus zapatos y lejos quedan ya sus años dorados. Se mezcla en la multitud sin problemas, disfrutando de su rutinario paseo. Una sonrisa agridulce se desliza por sus labios; ya hace años que sus paseos por el parque son más solitarios y todo cuanto desea es recordar.

Avanzar requiere más esfuerzo de lo normal y ella lo achaca a la enfermedad que es vivir por demasiado tiempo. A pesar de todo, gira en la esquina del sendero de ladrillos. El punto donde culmina su paseo, el lugar donde se vislumbra una grandiosa estatua del último Fuhrer y el primer presidente democrático de Amestris.

El tiempo no altera esto.

Las texturas y capas le traen a la memoria su uniforme azul, aquel que solía llevar con orgullo. Casi puede ver el color vivaz en la piedra opaca y recordar la sensación de esa pesada lana. Su rostro luce serio y fiero como el del hombre que ellos creían ver. El héroe de Ishval. El Alquimista de Fuego. Piensa en él cada vez que pasa por allí. Se va acercando a la insignia de la estatua pero no es necesario leer lo que en ella se muestra para saber cuál es su nombre. Está grabado a fuego en su corazón.

Roy Mustang.

Ella siempre bromea diciendo que los constructores olvidaron uno de los títulos que él poseía y que ella nunca se molestó en corregir. Su amado.

Ella se acerca, su rostro permanece joven en la estatua, no es el rostro anciano que vio por última vez con ojos cansados y enfermos. Sus manos se ciernen sobre la escritura en la inscripción, que narra sus logros y como estos cambiaron la historia de Amestris.

La misma pasión que impulsó a un pueblo entero a seguir adelante a pesar de que habían heredado una nación que se desmoronaba.

El monumento refleja su postura orgullosa. Una mano extendida curvándose en su característico chasquido, mientras que la otra descansa en su bolsillo, y la cola del abrigo meciéndose en una brisa interminable tras él. Es un recordatorio que inspira a la nueva generación de soldados y los a ciudadanos por igual. Una leyenda, pero sólo un bloque de piedra.

La gloria de su éxito no fue la Alquimia de Fuego que lo inmortalizó a lo largo del tiempo. El camino para expiar sus pecados no deja espacio para la gloria y Riza no se engaña con la dureza de su rostro, pues sabe que tras su simpática mirada se esconde un hombre atormentado.

Se recuerda a sí misma junto a él, ambos tratando de redimirse después de Ishval. Diez años pasaron antes de que pudieran regresar a la tierra de sus pecados. Y durante todos ellos se castigaron a sí mismos. Ella no se limitó tan solo a ver al famoso alquimista o al más joven de los Generales, ella ve a Roy. El Roy atormentado por la guerra civil.

Hay tanto de él, los viejos recuerdos, el joven aprendiz.

Ella quiere que conozcan al hombre joven, ingenuo e idealista que había estudiado bajo la tutela de su padre y no al que vivió los horrores de la guerra. El que pondría a sus subordinados por delante de sí mismo. La naturaleza torpe que mantenía a pesar de todo. El Roy de los días lluviosos. El Roy que nadie vio detrás de cada logro.

A nadie le importa recordar a ese hombre, su parte humana. Riza hace un esfuerzo sincero.

Sus propios ojos contemplan todo el cuadro, cada faceta, cada borde. Él consiguió sorprenderla hasta su último aliento. Se detiene y sonríe atrapa en su propia mentira, reflejándose sobre el piso de la base de la estatua. Él aun la sorprende.

El tiempo nunca cambió su amor por él.

La estatua representa al Roy en el que él se convirtió, el que la gente conoció y al que ella vio conseguir la "incorrecta" fama que le fue otorgada. Sin embargo, no representa a Roy Mustang, no realmente.

Desea haber podido aportar algo cuando la estatua fue construida en su memoria. Desea haber podido mostrar al mundo el Roy que ella conoció.

Ella quiere cumplir la promesa que hizo hace ya tantos años, cuando su cabello era corto y la arena no había salido aun de su piel. "Hasta el infierno"

Ahora es sólo cuestión de tiempo.

"Te veré pronto de nuevo". Las palabras son torpes y temblorosas. Ella besa sus dedos y alcanza el relieve de las letras que dibujan su nombre.

"Prometido."

* * *

 **Nota:** Me gustaría haberlo subido ayer que fue el Día Royai, pero entre una cosa y otra se me fue el tiempo (finjamos que es día 11). La historia no es mía como dije antes (yo no valgo para escribir) pero quería participar así que subí una traducción. Y vale, sí, lo reconozco: llore cuando lo leí la primera vez, lloré cuando lo estaba traduciendo y he llorado ahora al leerlo antes de subirlo. A mí me parece hermoso, triste pero hermoso. Es un fic que me cautivo desde el momento que lo leí. Ellos estuvieron juntos hasta el último instante y estarán juntos para siempre. Amo a este par. FELIZ DÍA ROYAI A TODOS.

Los comentarios se agradecen mucho, se los haré llegar a la autora, o se los podéis enviar vosotros si queréis! Ella estará encantada de leerlos! Y perdón por mis errores de traducción o faltas de ortografía. Lo he leído 100 veces pero estoy segura de que se me escapa algo! Gracias por leer!


End file.
